


Doll of Red Rose

by JustSimon



Category: Ib (Video Game), Mad Father (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Ib's Promise of Reunion Ending and Mad Father's true end but before Future Aya's Epilogue.
Relationships: Aya/Ib
Kudos: 2





	Doll of Red Rose

When Aya and Maria preparing to live by a new life, Maria noticed that Aya held in her hands a book, not just a book, it was a possession of her former master, husband of Monika and father of Aya, Alfred Drevis, Maria got a bad feelings about it, she afraid that Aya will go by steps of her Mad Father, and then she got an idea, if she can replace bad memories of Aya by a good ones, maybe Aya not became crazy doctor as her already dead father. By unknown for Aya reasons Maria had a lot of money, part of it Maria decided to use to make something like a journey around the world, only for her and Aya. First stop were some country where English language is first, suddenly Aya found a flyer on the ground, in the flyer were said   
/Visit our exhibition of underrated artist, Weiss Guertena.\   
Aya asked Maria if they can go on that exhibition, Maria gave an agreement and they went. On the exhibition Aya were surprised from a many pretty unusual arts and sculptures, Aya been too young, so she looked at Guertena's arts faster than needed and then she lost Maria. After a twenty minutes Aya couldn't find Maria and started to crying, and then someone walked to Aya and said.   
"Hey, why are you crying?" 'Sniff, i-i-i lost my... mother. Sob.' "Here, wipe your tears." 'Thank you. Sniff.'   
Aya took a handkerchief from hands of a stranger and noticed that stranger had a same height as her, but still Aya wiped tears from her face and then saw, that stranger was a girl of her age, at least it seemed to Aya, she returned handkerchief to the stranger and said.  
'I am sorry, who are you and why do you wanna help to me?' "My name is Ib and well, i had a similar situation, i kinda been lost on this exhibition, so i can understand you, by the way, what's your name?" 'Aya, Aya Drevis, you can call me just Aya.' "Okay Aya, how looks your mother?" 'Well, she wear something like a maid's uniform' "A maid's uniform? Um ok. Take my hand."   
To big surprise of Aya, Ib found Maria fast, Aya asked Maria to stay in this country a bit longer and Maria gave an agreement to Aya again. On a next day Ib decided to show to Aya city, while girls strolled Aya and Ib tried learn more about each other, Ib told to Aya a bizarre story, about how Ib got in the Guertena's Paintings World known as Fabric World, how she saved and befriended with young-adult named Garry, meeting with a girl with a golden hair and blue eyes, girl of fabric world, Mary, cooperation between them three, shocking truth about Mary, hard decision about to burn Mary's painting, basically killing her, long lasted freedom and promise with Garry to meet again. Aya told her mad story about undead people which infested the mansion where she lived with her true parents and Maria, truth about Maria, hard and cold choices which Aya made, meeting with a boy with a blonde hair and one eye, one girl which wanted to be sister for Aya, now memory about her brings to Aya sadness, because Aya hate her cold attitude to that girl, victims of Aya' s father, shocking truth about him and last decision to destroy cursed mansion and begin new life with her now guardian Maria. Both girls been amazed by stories of each other, but they found understanding, because each of them survived crazy hell, met some kid and good people and lost someone dear to them, Ib and Aya fully understand each other, after some time both girls confessed to each other, but Ib were first who did first step, despite on young age they felt love to each other, still, Ib couldn't understand one thing, why Aya so cowardly, every time when they strolling and met something like for example mouse Aya ask Ib ditch it away, even though Aya is older than Ib on one year, Ib age is nine while Aya is ten, in another time Ib just asked Aya why she so scares of small creatures like mouse if in fact Aya used her own Mini-Chainsaw, Aya just answered, that never used that chainsaw as actual weapon, despite on cowardly attitude of Aya Ib still love her "Young doll" 'Did you said something?' "No, i don't." 'Um okay.'   
In their relationships Ib see Aya as a princess, frail, but pure and innocent, for her Ib basically a knight in the shining armor, even Aya can see it, Ib happy to be in her company, but alas time is over and Aya should say goodbye to Ib and continue her with Maria's journey around the world, but after they will visit all countries or something, Aya will back, that what her promise were, in same time while Ib embraced Aya in her mind she swore that when Aya will return, Ib make her, strong, confident, but most important happy, as sign of reunion Ib gave to Aya her red rose and Aya gave to Ib her necklace, when Maria saw it, she understood that now future of Aya will not be, like her now dead Mad Father.


End file.
